Who will win
by Sparklymist
Summary: Lay and Elena are fighting over Zick, but who will win?
1. Chapter 1

"I told you Elena, you shouldn't have made that deal with me 'cause you know I'm the one he likes, not you. I gotta go, he's waiting for me." said Lay as she left Elena's house.

"How could you do this to me Lay . . .I thought you were my friend . You were just backstabbing me." said Elena to herself.

"So Zick, where do you plan to go or to do, the mall, the park, watch movies, go to dinner?" asked Lay

"Elena would usually ask me to go to sewers, the forest, the armoury or other creepy and exciting places." Zick said as he looked at the ground

"Well, I'm certainly not Elena. Now c'mon, let's go watch some movie!" Lay said as she grabbed Zick's hand and dragged him in his car

"So, what are you waiting for? Drive." she commanded

"If you say so." said Zick as he unwillingly started up the car and drived

'I wish I just chose Elena, but I'll just give Lay some time.' thought Zick.

Elena sat on her bed thinking and crying.

'I think I wish I didn't know Zick at all.' thought Elena

she cried hard on her bed as she buried her head on her pillow.

Zick looked out side his window to see if Elena was asleep,

but she was still awake, and crying.

Zick called Elena by his cellphone 'Please, please pick up Elena?" thought Zick.

Elena heard her cellphone rang and picked it up

"H-hello?" she asked

"Hello Elena? Why are you still awake? Are you, crying?" Zick asked

"Yeah, it's me. No, I'm not crying. I just can't sleep Zick," said Elena

"Are you ok? Why can't you sleep? Want me to come over there? I could climb through your window."

"No, no, it's ok. I'm ok, you better sleep Zick, goodnight." Elena said as she hung up

"No, no, don't . . hung up." Zick was too late, she already hung up

Zick wondered why Elena was hurrying to sleep, when she couldn't sleep

"Timothy, is she . .. ."

"Nah, I think it'll take her till morning to think about what you've done." said Timothy

"What did I do?"

"Uh . . . . nothing." said Timothy with a fake smile as he went out of Zick's room

"Break up with Lay Zick. You don't know how hurt Elena is." said Timothy to himself.

A/N: Will Zick be able to realize that he really loves Elena and how much he doesn't need Lay?


	2. Chapter 2

Zick sat on his room and looked at the time

'Wow, it's already quarter to one and I'm still awake? What's wrong with me?' Zick thought as he looked outside his window to see if Elena was still awake, but she was already asleep

'Maybe I'll ask her to hang out with me tomorrow.' he thought.

Elena sat on the couch at the living room

"You ok sweetie?" her dad asked

"Yeah dad." said Elena

"Ok, me and your mom will be at the store ok? And Charlie and Violet are on a school affair, so is it ok if you're the only here?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Ok, we'll go now." Harvey said as he and Julie went out the house.

Zick sat with Lay at his bed.

'I wonder how Elena is?' thought Zick

"Hey Zick! Zick! Are you still here?! Earth to Zick!" Lay said as she waved a hand in front of Zick's eyes

"Huh, what? Oh . . uh . ."

"Zick are you ok?"

"Yeah, of course I am."

"Why are you . . .daydreaming?"

"I don't know."

"Well quit it. I don't want my boyfriend to ignore me."

'When I'm daydreaming, Elena always asks me how I feel then cheers me up. You're just so different Lay.' thought Zick

"Zick, kiss me." ordered Lay

"What?!"

"Just kiss me." Lay moved closer to him

"Alright, this is already harassment! I'm breaking up with you! I'm sorry but I can't take this." Zick said as he ran out of his house.

Elena peeked at her window and saw Zick running towards the park

"He just needs a little bit 'alone' time with himself. Don't you think so Purcy?" Elena said to her pet cat

Purcy meowed in return.

Zick sat on a park bench and thinked to himself

'Damn it! Why'd I even choose Lay, she almost harassed me! But, all I know she won't listen at just one word. I'm sure she doens't take it literally. I hope she already gives up on me, I already missed Elena, but I'll just give Lay another chance . . .if this happens again . . .' Zick thought as he sighed.

A/N: Who do you think will win? Lay . . .or Elena? Um . . .please review me and tell me who is it you want to win. I don't really know who I want to win, can ya'll help me out?


	3. Chapter 3

"Zick . . .I'm sorry if I startled you earlier." Lay said as she sat beside Zick

"It's ok . . ." said Zick

"So . . you won't break up with me?"

"No . . ."

"Oh, I love you Zick!!" Lay hugged Zick and he hugged Lay back

"I love you too." he said.

Elena sat still on her room

"What, are you just gonna sit there for the whole year?" asked Charlie

"Depends on how long the pain is going to last." said Elena

"Elena, Zick, is just one guy, there are a lot of other guys out there."

"I know . ..but."

"Don't tell me you only love Zick!"

"Sorry Charlie, but I do."

"C'mon, let me help you."

"How? . . ."

"I'm gonna set you up for a blind date!" snapped Charlie

"But, aren't you gonna need to find guy for me to meet?"

"I already do."

Charlie took his cellphone and dialled a number

"Hello? Hello?" Charlie asked

then an unfamiliar voice to Elena answered

"Hello? Charlie, do you need help?" he said

"No, no. I need you to date my sister."

"What? Is she pretty? Is she cute?"

"Yeah! She's really pretty!"

"Alright then! Where will I meet you?"

"At the restaurant near the park."

"Alright, bye." the guy already hung up.

Charlie and Elena drived to the park and parked the car.

They went in- correction, Elena went in the restaurant and waited for her date.

Charlie waited for his friend, and he came running towards him

"Charlie, where is she?" he asked

"Inside, the girl wearing the pink t-shirt and jeans. Here, I wrote all you need to know about her and all her favorites." Charlie pointed at his sister  
"Gosh, she's hot! So I'll use this as a cheat code?"

"Yeah, remember, this is all a game, don't take this seriously."

"Alright. But, she's so hot!!"

"What did I tell you. Now go in and steal her heart!"

the guy went in and sat down at the table where Elena was

"Uh . .um Hey . . .I'm Jake. You are?" said Jake

"Uh hey . . .I'm Elena . .but, I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." said Elena

"Strangers? I'm your date."

"Oh . .sorry. I just-"

"It's ok . . .anyway . .tell me more about yourself."

"Me? Ok, I guess, I'm just simple . . .how about you?"

"Me . . kind of a rebel, but, I'm a nice guy."

"A rebel, and a nice guy? You're confusing me."

"How 'bout you ho-, I-I mean Elena." Jake said as he blushed because he was about to say the word 'Hottie'

"Me, I have nothing much to say about me. But what sport do you like? I like football."

"Me too! What's your favourite color? Mine's black."

"Mine's blue. Favourite food?" Jake looked at his cheat code

"French cream with toast!" both of them said at the same time and laughed

"I never knew we had a lot in common!" said Elena

"Me too! Say, can I go to your house tomorrow?"

"Sure! Why not. But it's getting late, I think we both gotta go." Elena said as she stood up, so did Jake

"Bye!" said Elena as she went in Charlie's car

"Bye!" said Jake.

"So . . .are you falling in love with Jake?" Charlie asked

"Um . .give me time 'til tomorrow to answer your question." said Elena as she went inside her room.

Zick sat sadly on the chair at the dining room with his parents

"You ok Zick?" asked Greta

"Yeah, I just . . . .miss someone." said Zick

"Elena?"

"Y-yeah."

"Why don't you talk to her?"

"I don't know, maybe she's mad at me."

"Non-sense! I'm sure she's not! Now go when there's still time."

Zick peeked outside the window of his house and saw a guy walk towards Elena's house, the door opened and Elena answered it.

Zick was boiling because of anger.

He pulled loose the curtains angrily and formed a fist and pounded the wall.

"Zick, is something wrong?" asked Theo

"I'm sorry grandpa but I think I can't talk right now." Zick said as he shut the door with too much force.

Jake and Elena sat on the couch

"Gosh, you know what?" Jake asked

"What?" said Elena

"It's just one day . . .and I already love you."

"Shut up . ." she giggled

"Really! I swear."

"You're so sweet!" Elena hugged him'

Jake, while Elena wasn't looking, texted Charlie. what he said was:

'_I got her affection, and her love too. Now all I gotta do, is to win the game.'_

Charlie grinned ear to ear at his room and replied to Jake:

_'Great! That'll get her mind off Zick, Wish ya all the luck!'_

Jake kissed Elena and she kissed back.

"Oh, I gotta go Elena, it's getting late, see ya tomorrow." said Jake as he went out of the house

"Alright bye!" said Elena.

Charlie passed by Elena and tried to look innocent

"Charlie?" Elena said

"I didn't mean to do it!" snapped Charlie

"Do what-what are you talking about? Anyway, thanks for making me move on . . .your the best brother anyone could ever wish for." Elena said as she hugged her brother

"Uh . .hehehehe . .yeah . .I . .am." Charlie said with a glum vouce and a fake smile as his conscience was fighting him

'Maybe I shouldn't fool around with my sister's heart.' thought Charlie

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it . . .please review**


	4. Chapter 4

Zick looked at the bright pale moon outside his house.

He looked at the people who were passing down the street outside his house.

He looked at his room, he could see everything inside of other people's hearts, but he wished . . .that he could see through himself for a change.

"Timothy?" Zick looked at Timothy who was beside him

"Yes Zick?" Timothy asked

"I. . .don't think I really know much about my own feelings, or what's inside my heart."

"Zick, what's essential . . .isn't always visible to the eyes. Your eyes for instance . . .you maybe able to see, but you act like you're blind."

"What are you talking about Timothy?"

"A sage . .can never be one, with no much training and experience. Zick, you'll only understand what I'm saying, after you learned all of your lessons through out these years. But for the mean time . . .sleep."

Timothy said as he got out of the room.

Elena got out of the room and saw a guy with black hair, brown eyes, fair complexion, stand in front of her.

"Jake . . .what are you doing here so early?" Elena asked

"Nothin'. Did you already take a bath?" he said

"I just finished changing."

Elena and Jake went to the front lawn outside Elena's house and sat on a stone bench

"So . . ..what are we gonna do?" Jake asked

"Nothing I guess."

then a blue haired guy, taller than Jake stood in front of them

"Who is he? Why is he with you?" he asked

"Zick . . he's Jake . .my boyfriend." said Elena

"Boy . .who?"

"Boyfriend. So, how's your girlfriend, Lay?"

"Boyfriend huh? Well I'll show you boyfriend."

Zick punched Jake and he fell on the ground

"Hey, what's your problem man?" asked Jake

"Zick, do you have anything too say?" asked Elena

"Yeah, stay away from her!"

"Zick, what's your problem? You already have Lay."

"I do, but I don't love her, I love you, I really do."

"That's your problem Zick, I knew that you're just gonna do this to Lay! I feel sorry for her! If you'll excuse us we'll get in the house already." said Elena as she helped Jake go in her house.

"Jake are you ok?" Elena asked

"Yeah, why'd he do that?" said Jake

"He's . . .just jealous."

"Jealous? Is he your boyfriend before?"

"Nah, he's my bestfriend. But we're not even friends anymore now."

"Why ?"

"He . . . picked Lay instead of me and now, he's already tired of Lay he wants me."

"Wow, great friend."

"I know, and you don't know how, **_'GREAT'_** he is."

"That's alright . . .you still got me."

"Thanks Jake . . . . I really . . .appreciate what you're doing."

"It's alright, I love you Elena . . ."

"I love you too." she replied.

Charlie looked at his sister and his friend Jake

'I think Jake's gonna win this game!' thought Charlie.

Lay sat beside Zick.

"Zick . . . .do you still love . . .Elena?" she asked

"I . . .do." said Zick

"You still love her huh?" Lay sighed

"Hey, I may love her, but I love you the most."

"Really? Swear?"

"Yeah, I swear!"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Why don't you check on Elena for a while?"

"I probably not. She's mad at me."

"Why?"

"I punched her boyfriend."

"Why?"

"I was mad."

"Great excuse."

"It's not funny."

"I know." said Lay.

Zick was walkind down the street.

Then he suddenly bumped to a girl, it was Elena.

"E-Elena. It's nice to see you." said Zick

"Yeah, you too." said Elena.

Lay who, by chance was walking at the other side of the street, saw Zick talking with Elena and got extremely jealous

'I think I'll pay Elena a little visit later.' she thought.

Alright, back to Zick and Elena:

"Um . .. it's been long since I've seen you." said Zick

"Long? It's only been nine weeks." said Elena

"Only? Elena, don't you miss me?"

"No . . .besides you have Lay I have Jake."

"Are you jealous?"

"No, I've never been."

"Elena, are we still friends?"

"I . . .don't . .know."

"Look, don't tell this to Lay, but I love you more than her, I don't love her! I only chose her 'cause I thought you were in love with Teddy."

"Y-eah, I don't believe that. And besides, I don't love Teddy or you."

"Hey Elena. What's he doing here?" said Jake as he pulled Elena behind him as a sign of protection

"It's alright Jake, he's just talking to me. C'mon." said Elena as she grabbed Jake's hand and both of them walked away, leaving Zick in the street, all alone.

Lay went in Elena's house without knocking or ringing the doorbell.  
"Elena?! Elena?!" she called

"Yes who . . .oh Lay, what are you doing here?" Elena asked

"I warn you Elena, stay away from Zick! Don't talk to him, don't even look at him!"

"What's your problem? If you saw us talking earlier, he was the one who talked to me!"

"Well, just make sure you don't talk to him again!" said Lay as she stormed out of Elena's house.

_**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter . . .please review**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Whoa, what's wrong with her?" asked Jake

"She got jealous because Zick talked to me." said Elena

"So? he just talked to you."

"I know, anyway, isn't it getting a little late?"

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow ok?"

"Ok." said Elena as she led Jake out of the house

"Bye Elena."

"Bye Jake."

Elena was about to close the door but Jake stopped her and spun her 'round to him and kissed her on her lips

"Wow .. . .that felt . . .amazing." said Jake

Elena, who had never been kissed before felt awkward and said

"Alright bye Jake." Elena said quickly and closed the door.

Charlie, who saw the two of them called Jake right away.

Jake took his cellphone and answered it

"Hi who is it?" he asked

"Jake! I told you not to actually love her! I told you just to play the game!" said Charlie

"Hey, you can't control my feelings Charlie! I wouldn't have fallen in love with your sister if you hadn't set me up with her!!"

"I knew this would happen!!"

"Well deep shit! I love her and you can't break us up!!" Jake said as he hung up.

Zick tried to sleep but he just can't for some reason.

He tried to call Elena but she just won't answer.

Elena couldn't get the moment when Jake kissed her out of her mind.

'Wow, that kiss was amazing! I feel bad for making the moment short.' thought Elena.

**A/N: I'll add up the other chapter as fast as I can, sorry if I hadn't been able to update for a while I've just been busy. And sorry for what jake said, it just popped in my mind. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review . . .**


	6. Chapter 6

"So uh . . . . . last night." Jake said with much tension

"I know. . ." Elena said as she looked away from Jake

"Awkward huh?" laughed Jake

"Ya I know." Elena faked a smile 'cause there was nothing funny at all

"Sorry, if . . I'm making you feel uncomfortable."

"No, no, you don't make me feel uncomfortable. Jake?"

"Yes Elena?"

"I . . .. I . . .really can't explain what I feel about you."

"Why? Do you hate me?"

"Of course not . . .it's like . . .I love you . .but at the same time . .it's like your not the one for me."

"But why?"

"I don't even know….but, every time I see you, guilt runs into me."

"What are you trying saying Elena?"

_meanwhile . . ._

"Lay . .can we talk?" asked Zick

"Of course sweetie." Lay said as she sat beside Zick

"Um . .how do I say this.." he whispered to himself

"Yes Zick?"

"Uh . .Lay . . .um . . .sometimes, I feel like we aren't for each other."

"What?! Why? Is there something wrong with me?!"

"No, no there's nothing wrong with you, but I think there's somethin' wrong with me."

"Why are you hurt? Did you have a scratch? Are you sick?"

"No . . .um .. ..I think . .we should . . ."

"Should what Zick?"

"Please don't take this personally? I think we should . .break up."

"BREAK UP????!!!! WHY?! IS IT BECAUSE OF YOUR SO SPECIAL 'ELENA'?"

"So what if it is about her??!!"

"I'll get you for this Zick if it's the last thing I'll do!" Lay said as she went outside Zick's house and slammed the door.

_Back to Elena and Jake …._

"I'm sorry Jake, but . .I think we should break up."

"It's ok Elena, I understand . . . " Jake said as his eyes were tearing up

"I'm so sorry Jake . . .really."

"It's ok Elena, really . .as long as your happy with this decision, then I am."

"Thanks Jake!" Elena said as she hugged Jake tightly

"No problem Elena." Jake said as he returned the hug

Elena slowly leaned towards Jake and kissed him.

* * *

A few days passed . .

Elena walked towards her house the she suddenly bumped to a person.

It was Zick!

'What's that backstabber doing here?' Elena asked herself

"Oh, hi Elena." Zick said as he looked at her

"Hi yourself." Elena replied

both of them remained silent for a while but Zick broke the silence

"I know . .i've been a jerk to you and . . .i'm so sorry."

"It's alright Zick . .no need for apologies."

"Elena . . . .I-I, I . . . .I ... . . "

"You what Zick?"

"I . . . .love you."

"What?"

"I . . .......love you..."

"Aww, Zick . . . .really?"

"Yeah." he said rather shyly

"Me . . .too." said Elena

"I **promise** I'd never let anything happen to you Elena . "

* * *

_However . .that promise cannot be kept_

_"MOM! someone, or something kidnapped Elena!!!" yelled Zick_

_"What?!" exclaimed Greta_

_"We gotta find her mom!"_

"But where?"

"I don't know where she's taken! That's why we need to find her!!!"

****************************

"Let me go!!!!" screamed Elena

"Oh, sweetie, it's only a matter of time . . ." said a lady who was wearing a pink dress and a mask

"Who are you??!! Why did you kidnap me?!!! What do you want?!"

"Oh . .don't tell me you don't know me? I was the EX-girlfriend of you very bestfriend."

"Lay?. . . ." Elena's voice trailed off

"Yes Elena! ME!"

"But. . . .why would you do this to me?"

"Because you stole away the person I loved!"

"I don't mean to steal him away . . .it's not my fault he loves me!"

"I thought you were my friend Elena."

"That's what I thought too Lay."

***********************

"I searched everywhere but there's no sign of Elena . . " Zick said hopelessly

"Don't give up Zick . . .we'll find her." said Teddy

"Have you checked Lay's house?" asked Bobby'

"You know what? . .That's the only place I haven't checked. CX'mon guys we have no time to loose!"

* * *

"Lay . . .please let me go?" Elena asked as she struggled from the ropes that tied her

"Why would I?"Lay said as she pointed a knife near Elena's pulse

"Lay?" Elena said nervously

"Yes Elena?"

"Please don't Lay? Please?"

"Oh C'mon."

"Lay No!" Elena said as she crawled to get away from Lay

But she was too slow because she was tied on a rope

"You'll never get away from me Elena!" Lay said as she held Elena's arm

"Lay! Let me go!!"

"No! It's my turn to return you the hurt you gave me!!"

Lay made a cut on Elena's wrist, blood splattered on the ground

Elena was panting, she was losing a lot of blood . . . she was as pale as a ghost.

Then on the right time someone barged in the front door, it was Zick, Teddy and Bobby.

"Lay, what have you done?!" Bobby said as he yanked Lay's arm

"Elena! No! Elena!" Zick exclaimed as he carried Elena on his back "Don't worry Elena, You'll be ok. . . I promise."

Elena wanted to speak but she was catching her breath

"Bobby call the police, Teddy help me get Elena to the hospital . . .hang on Elena." said Zick.

A/N: Will Elena be ok? Will Lay end up in jail? Sory I haven't been able to update for a while . ..


	7. Chapter 7

'Cool down Zick, cool down. . . .she'll be fine . . . she will be fine.' Zick said to himself.

Teddy who was sitting beside Zick . . . .soon after he got worried

"Don't worry Zick, Elena will be fine."

"I know .." Zick said

* * *

While at the police station . . .. .

"Lock her in officer she's the one who almost killed Elena!" said Bobby

"Bobby!! I thought you were my friend?!" Lay said as she struggled to get out of the cell

"I thought you were our friend Lay, why'd you try to kill Elena?"  
"Because ……."

"Because of what?"

"Because she stole the person I loved….. why didn't she just end up with Jake."

"That just shows it Lay . .fate doesn't want you and Zick to end up with each other."

"But why does fate have to be so cruel?"

"Don't you know what fate is?"

"Fate is a consequence or a ruinous outcome . . . .."

"So . .I guess I'll have to sit here in jail for five years huh?"

"I guess . . . . .I better go."

"Ya you better . . . .I hope Elena gets well."

* * *

"Elena?" Zick asked

"Yes Zick?" replied Elena

"I thought I'd lost you . . . ."

"You'd never loose me Zick . .I wont let that happen."

"I'm just so worried that I'll loose you . .I don't ever wanna loose you cause I love you so much."

"Awww, I really love you too . . ."

"Does your injury still hurt?"

"No not when you're here beside me . . ."

the door suddenly opened then Teddy and Bobby came in

"Hi Elena." They both greeted

"Hi Bobby, hi Teddy." said both Elena and Zick

"Are you ok Elena? Lay told me to tell you she hopes you get better soon."

"Ya I'm fine . . .I'll visit her when I'm out of here."

* * *

_After two months_

"Lay?" asked Elena

"Oh, hi Elena. . . .look, I'm sorry about what I did. I just got so jealous." said Lay

"It's ok Lay I already forgive you . . .friends?"

"Friends. . . .thanks Elena . . . .for everything."

"No problem Lay . . . .I just wish you could get out of jail so we could spend time together."

"Ya me too . .I rwaly wish that too."

"I promise there will be no guy to ruin our friendship . . .not even Zick."

"I promise that too." Lay said as she hugged Elena

And they all lived happily ever after . .. . .please review


End file.
